


Bar Fight

by ladybug114



Series: Teen Wolf AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug114/pseuds/ladybug114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got in a fight and you took me to the ER but you should see the other guy” au<br/>When Lydia gets in a fight with a guy who was hitting on her, Stiles offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Teen Wolf AUs" series- I have a list of AU prompts, and I'm writing for them with a bunch of different pairings. Suggestions are also welcome!

Lydia hated bars. She understood the appeal, sort of, but she still hated them. But she was in college now, which meant doing things with friends, which meant going to bars. Her friend Allison dragged her along this time, wanting to meet up with her boyfriend (Matt? Scott? She couldn’t remember) but not wanting to go alone.

So Lydia went, because she was a great friend like that.

But then Allison found her boyfriend, and Lydia was left sitting alone at the bar. With drunk, overconfident guys all around her.

“Hey sexy,” one guy slurred, stumbling toward her. “What’re you doin here all alone?”

“I came with a friend,” Lydia responded coolly, trying to let him know that he wasn’t welcome.

The guy wasn’t deterred. He just grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Well you look alone to me,” he said, “and so ‘m I. Lemme buy you a drink.”

With a grimace, Lydia pushed the guys arm off of her shoulder. “Please go away,” she said, keeping her voice calm even though she was squirming inside.

The guy reached up to put a hand on her face, and Lydia decided that she had had enough.

...

Stiles was looking forward to a nice evening of getting drunk when he pulled up to the bar in his jeep. Just as he set foot on the first step to enter the building, the door was pushed open forcefully. Stiles took an involuntary step back as a petite, furious girl stepped out of the door. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was a mess, her dress was wrinkled and had splashes of what looked like beer on it, and there was blood pouring out of her nose.

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed, moving up the stairs to face her. “Are you okay? What happened?”

The girl just grinned, and Stiles could see a bruise forming around her eye. “I think I broke my nose,” she said brightly.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “Who the hell did this to you?” he exclaimed, feeling way more angry than he expected.

She shrugged. “Some guy in the bar who was hitting on me,” she answered, the blood still running down her face. “Don’t worry though,” she continued, her smile turning almost feral, “he’s in worse shape than me.”

“You mean you… You fought him?”

“Yeah. I hit him first, actually. Knocked out a couple teeth, I think. Might have broken his nose too.”

Stiles was, frankly, amazed. This girl looked like any other pretty face you could find at places like this, but from the sounds of it, she had held her own in a fight.

And she was still bleeding.

“Look,” he said after a moment, not even sure why he was offering, “do you have a car here or something? Cuz it looks to me like you need to go to the emergency room."

She just raised an eyebrow. “I just met you, don’t even know your name, and you’re offering to drive me to the hospital?”

Stiles swallowed, realizing that he probably sounded like a creep. “Right. Sorry. Um, I’m Stiles. And you really need to get your nose checked out.”

She smiled again, and it was genuine this time. “I’m Lydia,” she responded, “and I’m afraid you’re probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://www.ladybuglover114.tumblr.com)!


End file.
